One Cycle, One Love, One Man
by Jacobsgurl12
Summary: Two friends who both want something more, but can not express themselves fully to each other. Will a trip to California bring closer as lovers or just friends?


**Chapter One**

"Oh my God, it's Denzel Washington!" Emerald screamed as we walk inside the MTV Movie Awards.

"Emerald, calm down, there will be lots of-"

"Eek! It's Beyoncé!" she cuts me off; I roll my eyes and wave to Beyoncé.

"Brianna, she just waved at you!"

"I know Em, I saw." Emerald and I have been friends since I was in the fourth grade and she in the fifth. Over the years we have become good friends and we stay in touch.

"Hey, do you know where everyone else went?" I ask her, looking for my other friends, Joy and Jada.

"Yeah, there at the table." Em says pointing to the far side of the room, where they sat at a lightly dimmed booth.

"Come on, let's go Em." I had to practically drag her away from the entire phenomenon.

When we reached the table Joy and Jada were arguing about something.

"Why are you always got to be ghetto?" Jada was saying.

"Look here heifer, I'm getting sick and tired of you callin' me ghetto." Joy retorted.

"Alright people break it up." I say, trying to keep the peace; Em and I slid ourselves into the booth. For now, Joy and Jada retract their claws.

"Thanks for inviting us Bri," Jada says, "'Dis is a nice hook up." I smile.

"Thanks, my mom's friend Orlando Jones paid for all this, you know since I'll be going off to college in two weeks."

"Don't you mean US?" Joy asks.

"Yeah but your going back to New York; Jada's going to Atlanta; and Em is already in college."

"Yup, and I love the college life." Em chimes in; we all laugh and reminisce about good times. Jada leans forward and says," Bri, remember the Model UN trip?" I nod and sigh in remembrance.

"Yeah, those were good times." I say.

"No, good times is when I remember Brianna whip-lashing about Richard De Matos." I blush and ask a coming waitress for a martini while my friends laugh at me.

"'I like him' 'wait no I don't'." Joy says imitating my voice.

"Shut up Joy!"

"Wait, Bri you mean Richie Rich?" Em asks, I nod 'yes'.

"Oh! Go ahead girl!"

"Richie Rich?" Jada asks disdainfully.

"Yeah, Brianna used to tell me all about him, so I called him Richie Rich." Em explains; I rub my temples with my index and middle fingers.

"Guys, let it go!" I almost yell, frustrated, thankful that the waitress came with my drink when she did.

"Richard was so seventh-grade." I sip my martini and avoid their knowing eyes. Then they burst out in laughter.

"Yeah, and eighth and most of your high-school years." Jada says.

"Ugh, whatever." I say and finish the rest of my drink.

"Speaking of Richard how is he?" Em asks earnestly, I shrug my shoulders."

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him n weeks," I say "the last time I talked to him he said he was coming to California."

"Whoa! He's here?" Joy asks disgusted.

"Yeah, did I forget to tell you guys?" I ask innocently.

"It's not that big of a deal and besides we're just friends." The girls look at me not convinced. Things are quiet among us until we hear a voice say, "Is there room for me?" I grin from cheek to cheek. "Richard!" I say joyously. I tell Em to let me out and I get up and gave Richard a hug.

"Hey Brianna." He returns my hug and hold me a second longer than our usual embraces. For a spilt moment our eyes meet as we pull apart. A warm sensation went through my body, as if a connection had been made.

Please sit." I gesture for Em to scoot down and for Richard to sit next to me.

"Hi Richard." Jada says with a mischievous look in her eyes. I send her a warning glare to say nothing.

"Joy." He says.

"Ass Wipe." She retorts.

"Joy!" Jada says appalled.

"What! He knows I think he's an Ass Wipe." I glare at Joy and turn my gaze toward Richard. He does not seem fazed by Joy's rude statement.

"So what brings you here to California Richard?" Jada asks, trying to be civil. I give her a look of gratitude.

"Well I came here to start my dream." He smiles as he takes the olive out of my martini glass and slowly puts it in his mouth and eats it.

"Bri!" Jada slaps her hand on the table and gives me a strange look. It was only then that I realized I had been staring at Richard. I tear my gaze from him; I can tell Joy is giving me a look of disapproval.

"Anyway, start with what dream?' Em asks him.

"Probably to be a panda." I joke, Richard started laughing. My friends just gave me strange looks.

"What the hell?" Joy said in a way that only she could. Richard was still laughing, "It's an inside joke." He says looking at me.

"I bet it is." Joy cuts in.

"But no, not a panda. I came here to start my own orthodontic practice.

"Sounds like you have a plan, but-"Em starts

"But we meant why you are here, as in the MTV Movie Awards. " _I love how Jada can get to the point with being rude,_ I think sarcastically to myself. Richard turned to her as I pretended to do something on my phone.

"For your information, Brianna invited me." In that instant, Jada, Joy, and Em said 'what!' in perfect unison; I can feel their eyes on me.

"Bri." Jada snapped her fingers at me. I looked at her "Don't snap your fingers at me, I ain't no damn dog." Both Joy and Em snickered.

"Did you invite him?" Jada asks; I turn away.

"Huh?'

"Did you invite Richard?" she repeated slowly. I look at my friends faces and hide behind my menu.

"Brianna…Brianna…Brianna!" I peek from above the menu.

"You can see me?" I couldn't help but laugh; the others did too.

"Yes I can see you." Jada says through giggles.

"Oh Lord." I say, trying to compose myself.

"Yes I did invite Richard and if you have a problem to bad." I look toward Richard to find him looking at me. At that time I felt a jolt go through my spine and all of a sudden I feel hot; I turn away.

"Well, since you invited him I suppose he's staying in the same hotel suite." Em says; I nod my head.

"You all want to get out of here and go back to the hotel?" Joy asks. We all agree to go to the hotel since, as Em put it, seen and met all the famous people.

We were staying at the Beverly Hilton in Beverly Hills on Wilshire Boulevard. It was a tall white building; nothing really amazing on the outside. But, when you step inside, you step into a world of bliss. The lobby is painted a soft gold, with marble floors and a red carpet at the entrance. There were pictures of celebrities who had visited the hotel, such as Clark Gabel and Denzel Washington.

"Dang! Brianna you picked a good hotel." Em says.

"Actually, Orlando chose the hotel." I answer.

"Where are our bags?" asks Joy.

"They've already been sent to the penthouse."

"Penthouse? Nice." Richard says astonished.

"Breezy Bri hooked us up." Jada nudges me, I give her some dap.

"Well you now how I do." I say and pop my collar.

"You have not changed a bit." Richard comments while he gently brushed his finger down my arm. The same heat that I had felt at the Movie Awards came rushing back. His touch was light, subtle, yet filled with so much warmth.

"Brianna ain't ever going to change." Em puts in, breaking me from my stupor.

"Yeah, there she goes back into that same cycle." Joy says; I hit her arm.

"Ow!" she hits me back and before I can hit her again, Em drags me to her side.

"Maybe we should head up to the room." She suggests,

"My thoughts exactly." Richard put in; and we were on our way.

The suite was gorgeous! We were staying in a Governors Suite. It was painted a neutral brown color and had soft lights everywhere. The kitchen was fully equipped with stainless steal appliances. The living room was large with a cushy black leather couch and chairs; with a glass coffee table and a 42-inch plasma flat screen television. Our luggage was next to couch.

"This is nice!" Jada says, "Where the bedrooms at?" I grab my things and head down a dark hallway.

"I think through here." I say and all of a sudden, I am pushed out the way.

"What the hell?" I say, as I see Joy going into a room.

"Sorry girl gotta find a good a room." Not soon after, the others come right behind her. I quickly get. Of the way and dove into the nearest room and shut the door. My room had a king-sized bed with soft cotton white sheets and pillows; cherry oak bed stand and dresser; a sixteen-inch LCD television and a small bathroom. The best part of the room was the view of the hills' the big 'Hollywood' sign in full glow. I unpack my things and then flop down on the bed. It felt as if I were on a cloud, the bed was so soft and fixed to the coulters of my body.

"This is heaven." I sigh aloud. Just as I was about to really relax and get comfortable, I hear a knock on my door.

"Ugh, come in." I say irritated. The door opens slowly and Richard's head pokes through the door.

"Hey Brianna were you sleep?"

"No, I was just relaxing."

"Oh." Richard's eyes glaze around my room and he is hesitant to enter my room.

"Rich, you can come in." I say and get off the bed.

"No, I was just coming to tell you that Joy said she was going to cook."

"Oh, okay I'll be there in a minute." I say and go to put on some slippers. All the while I can feel his gaze on me.

"Anything else Richard?"

"Huh? Oh, no I guess I'll go." He says and exits my room. Knowing Richard as I do I could tell he wanted to tell me something else, but what was it? I ask myself; I shrug it off and go to the kitchen to help Joy with dinner. What was Richard trying to tell me?

Idiot! I am such and idiot! I think to myself. Why didn't I tell Brianna? I place my head in my hands. I've known Brianna since seventh grade, and ever since then I have wanted to be with her. Brianna is beautiful, funny, and has a kind heart. She cares for all of the people she does and doesn't take shit from anyone; not even me. I remember our freshman year of high school and I said that color guard was not a sport. I also made a mistake of insulting one of the guard members. Brianna and Joy chewed me out and Brianna said, "I don't care what you and anyone else thinks about guard. So you can kiss my naturally black ass." Safe to saying I never said anything else.

"Ugh."

I collapse on my bed and stare at the ceiling. "How can I tell her how I feel?" I sigh to myself. Ever since I met her I liked her. And since the seventh grade I knew Brianna felt the same; but in eighth-grade, everything changed. I felt that she was pulling away from me. We were friends first, but I wanted to be more. When she joined Model United Nations, I thought I would get my chance. Model UN went on a trip to the Black Mountains in North Carolina, and I sought for my chance to woo Brianna. We were all having a hallway party and it was the first time I had really seen her let loose and free. Brianna was radiant while she dances. Her body was moving in rhythm with the music. Her smile lit up the hallway. I could sense while she danced, that she never once removed her eyes off of me. I was happy to oblige her ogling with a few of my moves but before I got the chance, Brianna went into her room with Molly, Jada, and Christina. Strike one. I tried again the same night by calling her room. We talked for about twenty minutes and I could tell Brianna was flirting with me; I can't blame her, I mean how could she resist me? It was almost midnight and we were still talking. I was about to ask her out until, I think it was Jada, the phone got disconnected. Strike two. I never got the chance to ask her out again after the trip because Brianna avoided me until the last few days of school. The day before school was out, Brianna gave me a note. Yes, finally! I had thought. She did this our seventh grade year as well. It was a note that said. "Since you didn't have a yearbook…" and then what ever was on her mind. I remember feeling excited about reading the note. I unfold the note impatiently and read it under my desk, so my friends would not read it. It said:

_Since you didn't have a yearbook (again),_

_Richard, you have been one of my best male friends. You are funny and always make me laugh. Though we did not have any classes together, I am glad we are still friends. You're awesome! Don't ever change and have a great summer!_

_P.S_

_I am sorry I could not say this in person, but I feel that you should hear, or read, it from me instead of other people. I did have a crush on you in in seventh and most of this year, but I feel we are better off as friends._

Strike three.

There it was, I blew my chances again. After I read the letter, I felt my heart drop to my stomach and my finger let it slip to the floor. I had thoughts of confronting her about the letter and tell her how I felt, but sadly I did not. I felt anger, not at her but at myself. I had chance after chance and I know that Brianna had given me some openings. But, I took none of them. I picked up the note and shoved it in my packet. I was determined to not give up on her but; I also knew that I would try to abide by her wishes and be friends. God knows I tried when we got to high school. It was difficult because I dated other girls to get her out my mind and maintain the friend status, but I could not stop thinking about Brianna. She supported me with my relationships, even though I could tell that she didn't agree. Though Brianna wished me luck, I could tell that she was green jealously; and I enjoyed it. Seeing her jealous let me now that she still liked me, would not act out on her feelings. Neither would I, until now. This is my last chance to tell Brianna how I feel before she leaves for college in South Carolina. I was ecstatic when she asked me to join her and the other to come to California. "Now I have the chance to make Brianna mine." I say aloud. I love her; that's it! I love Brianna Nicole Young and I will make her mine.

**_Chapter 2_**

"Brianna I don't want to see you in the 'Richard Cycle' again." Joy was lecturing me while I washed the lettuce and while she was seasoning the steaks.

"Joy, I'm not going to okay?" Joy stops and looks at me.

"What?"

"Please girl, you know you love that boy!" I slam the lettuce down in the sink.

"I do not love- I lowered my voice," Richard." And I dried the lettuce and started making it into a salad.

"Calm down girl. But say what you want-"

"I will." I mumble under my breath.

"You love Richard and you know it. I see the way you look at him, just tell him."

Joy finishes seasoning the steaks then puts them in the oven. I sigh inwardly as I finish the salad; Joy does not understand. In eighth grade I gave Richard a not saying that we were better off as friends. And it worked for almost all of our high school years together. I kept my word of just staying friends and he complied; trying to be anything more right now would be wrong. I do love Richard, I always will, but every time I tried to picture him and me together my mind came up with blank. Until, one night, it was like a vision, I saw Richard was wearing a red knit sweater. He had gotten taller and his brown hair cut short; I noticed he had also gotten muscular. I do not remember the details of the dream, except that he held me, and we were next to a lit fire place and a decorated tree. I believe Richard and I were sharing our first Christmas together. I awoke after that and still do not understand the dreams meaning.

"Brianna? You okay?" Joy's voice brings me out from my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm cool."

"You sure? You were just staring off into space. Like you were gonna pass out. And you know me, I was not about to catch you."

"Trifling, but yeah I'm cool." I repeat. She gives me a strange look but lets it go.

"I'll go get everyone if dinner is ready." Joy checked on the steaks.

"Yeah, they're about finished, so you go because I have some more food to heat up."

"Okay, and I'll get Em to help you set the table." And with that I was off to fetch the motley crew.

The first room I went in was Em's and she agreed to set the table for dinner. The next one was Jada's room but she was asleep so I did not wake her. I hesitated at Richard's closed door; I brought my hand up to knock but then quickly put it to my side.

"Oh, come Brianna show a little back bone." I whisper to myself. I take a deep sigh and summon up my courage to lightly tap on Richard's door.

"Richard? Dinner is ready." I wait and listen; no reply.

"Richard?" I say again.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He finally answers.

"Okay." I turn to leave when I here Richard's door open; I turn around. Richard looks the same from when I first met him. His eyes were the same chocolate brown from seventh grade. They reminded me of a cute lost puppy, wanting to be loved. His hair was the same color as his eyes; he had the Ashton Kutcher look to his hair. And when he smiled, it was as if the hallelujah chorus sounded. Richard's smile was white and just seeing it brightened my day.

"What?" he asks, I shake my head 'nothing'.

"Come on, I know your hungry. You always are." I joke.

"Ha-ha, you are so not funny." Richard makes a face at me and we walk to the kitchen together.

"Finally!" Em says.

"There you are, I'm hungry ya'll better hurry up." Joy says to us.

"We're sorry." Richard and I both say and we take our seats. I sit across from Joy and Em while Richard sits next to me.

"Okay, let's dig in, it all looks delicious!" He says and I lightly tap his hand.

"Um, excuse you; we say grace before we eat." Em says to Richard. "Bri, start us off in prayer."

"Bowe your heads and close your eyes," I start, "Lord, we thank you for this food we are about to receive and pray that is nourished our bodies Lord. We thank you, Amen." I finish grace and look at Richard.

"Now we can eat." I turn my gaze toward the table and the steaks look perfectly well done!" I also see that Joy had made some corn bread and turnip greens.

"Dang girl, how did you have time to make this? I ask; Joy is getting a heavy portion of greens.

"Girl please, I brought it with me along with tea." Bless her heart.

"I'll get the tea." Em volunteers and goes to the kitchen.

"Could you also get some ranch and barbeque sauce?" I ask while I put some salad on my plate. I was about to choose the biggest looking steak, when Richard gets it before me.

"Excuse you! That was mine!" He licks his finger then brushes it over the steak.

"Do you still want it?" Being the germ-a-phobic I am, I tell him to keep it, and I choose another smaller steak. Em returns with my condiments and I thank her.

"So where's Jada? She asks.

"Who cares?" Joy answered.

"She's asleep so I decided not wake her up." I say, putting a piece of steak in my mouth.

"Why don't you like her?" asks Richard as he stuffs his face with corn bread. Joy does not look at him as she answers.

"I never said I didn't like Jada. She just gets on my nerves."

"Why?" Em asks; I shake my head at her as I take a big sip of my tea.

"It's a long story." I finally say. Em mouths the word 'oh' and the table is silent. All you can hear are the clinking of our forks and knifes. _This is lovely,_ I think sarcastically, and quietly finish my meal.

After we ate, I decided to make some margaritas to lighten the rest of the evening. I used strawberry margarita mix and some rum I found in the mini bar. I wasn't paying for it, what did I care? I went to the blender and started mixing our drinks.

"How do you know to margaritas?" Em asks in her 'ghetto' voice. I pour ice in the mixer and look at her.

"Come on Em, I used to watch my mom make these at parties," I start the blender," I picked up a few things." As I make the drinks, I can see Richard staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"And what pray tell is so funny?" he shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing, I was just remembering that a certain someone used to say 'I will never drink'." I roll my eyes as he gets nearer.

"Yeah and I also said with the exception of martinis and margaritas."

"Ha, okay." Richard smiles at me as I finish the drinks.

"Can find me some cups please Richard?"

"Yeah, sure." He looks through the top cabinets while I take a sip to see if the mix tastes good.

"Here you go." Richard places the cups next to me on the counter. The cups he picked were colorful, hour-glass shaped, six-teen ounce cups. I pour the margarita drink into them.

"Drinks are read, calm get 'Em." I choose a purple cup for myself and a blue colored one for Richard. I see Richard is sitting on the couch and hand him his drink.

"Thanks."

"Yup." I take a sip of my drink and savor the taste on my tongue. As the icy alcoholic beverage slides down my throat; I close my eyes in indulgence. _Damn I'm good_ I silently congratulate myself.

"Girl, this is good." Joy comments, I turn to look at her.

"I know." Joy and Em join Richard and me in the living room. We all just sit, drink, and talk of old times together.

"I can't believe Jada missed out on this."

"Who cares?" Joy and Richard say as he guzzles down the rest of his margarita.

"She's a bitch." He finishes.

"Damn!" Em exclaims, then laughs.

"Bri, how much alcohol did you put in this?" Joy asks. I roll my eyes in thought.

"Half a bottle I think. Why?" Joy slowly puts down her drink and rushes out the room.

"Because, I think I feel it." She calls behind her as she reaches her room; Em starts after her.

"I'll go check on her." I start to feel bad that I got Joy sick.

"Now I feel bad." I confide to Richard.

"Why? She didn't have to have it if she couldn't hold the alcohol." He drinks the rest of his then takes Joy's and turns to face me.

"In my opinion, you used enough liquor." He says and finishes Joy's drink.

"Aw, thanks." I say sarcastically. I finish my drink and gather up the empty cups.

"I'll go check on her." I say as I put them in the sink. Richard blocks my path.

"Em said she got it." He says.

"Yeah but-"

"Don't worry." Richard places his hand on my cheek and caresses it gently. _Oh, that feels good! Wait no! This is wrong._ I fight with myself, but I can no longer fight. Richard's hand was warm and soft. I close my eyes for just a minute to savor this moment. When I open them, I look into Richard's eyes. They are black with desire and lust. Slowly, almost painfully slowly, he brings me closer to him. His chest was strong on mine and I was sure he could feel my heart beat faster and faster. But in the back of my mind a small part of my sanity remains. _What about wanting to be friends? This is wrong._

"Richard-"I try to protest, but he crushed his lips to mine. Richard's arms pulled me tight against him, and the shred of sanity I had left, faded away. I could feel a rushing in my ears, but mostly there was just Richard. He was everywhere; the feel of his soft lips and his strong arms around me, made my grip on reality fall. I tried not to moan as the ache of my chest squashed against his. Then, he slips his tongue in my mouth and my knees went out. I grab his shoulders but Richard is holding me tightly against him so I would not fall. All that matters at this moment is the lush heat of his mouth on my own.

"Oh God" I breath as he moves his lips off of mine, nibbling his way to my ear.

"Brianna-"Richard's voice is drenched in ecstasy as he moans my name. He started to pull me toward the couch; hell, I was so lust filled for him that I would've followed him to the ends of the earth. Richard started to rub his hands up my thighs and I rapped my legs around his waist to bring him closer.

"Mmm! Get it Breezy!" Jada's voice was behind us. I quickly detached myself from Richard in embarrassment.

"H-hey Jada. I thought you were sleep." I look at Richard and he seemed thoroughly pissed off.

"Yeah, but I got hungry; don't mind me." She winks at me and mouths 'get some'. I roll my eyes at her, _she so damn fast._ Richard said and did nothing until Jada got her snack and went back to her room. We sit in silence for awhile, and I try to comprehend why Richard French-Kissed me and why I allowed him to do so.

"Well, imma go to bed." I say and quickly dash to the confines of my room; without bothering to hear Richard's response. Things have just gotten really bad, and what's worse, I broke my promise to myself; to not get involved with him and to remain friends. But, is this what I truly desire?

**Chapter 3**

_Damn you Jada!_ I curse her in my head. I almost had Brianna right where I wanted her. For six years Brianna has been avoiding her feelings for me; as if I did any better. I wait until I hear Jada's room door close, then I get up. I stretch my arms out and go to turn the lights out, and then I walk to my room; only to slightly pause at Brianna's door. I had every intention to burst through her door and take her on the bed, but I decided against it. Knowing Brianna she is trying to sort out what happened and try to come up with a logical explanation to why it happened. Easy, I like her and felt on impulse that I should kiss her. I close my room door and touch my finger to my lips. Damn, she was a good kisser; I can still taste her and I wanted to do it again. I knew she wanted more as well but now she probably thinks I was drunk. _Damn it! I didn't think of that! Ugh, how stupid can I get?_ But I wasn't drunk, damn! I collapse on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Great, I screwed up my chances with Brianna again! I get off the bed in frustration and resolve to take a hot shower. I let the water run down my body, my thoughts filled with what could have happened to night. Just thinking about it gave me a hard on, _fantastic_ I think sarcastically. When all the hot water had stopped flowing, I got of the shower and got ready for bed. I slip on a pair of Calvin Klein X boxers and was about to retire to my bed; until I hear a faint knock on my door.

_Oh shit!_ I thought to myself as I paced the room. _What the freak just happened?_ Images of Richard's soft tender lips on mine, re-played in my head. I tried to shake the memory of them out my head but they were drilled into my brain; I collapse on the bed. I can still feel the weight of him pressed against me; the joy of him on top of me pressing me down; I could even taste him on my swollen lips when he kissed me. Ugh! What is the matter with me? Things started out fine tonight, everyone was laughing and having fun; like old times. But, a few drinks later, after Em catered to Joy, things changed. Richard kissed me, though I do not think "kiss" is the right word to describe what happened a half-hour ago. I was attacked, but I welcomed him to it so I guess I was seduced? Hell I don't even know anymore because we both went _way_ over the friendship line. I groan in melancholy and stare at the ceiling; then I suddenly sit up.

"He was drunk!" I exclaimed aloud. Richard was drunk from drinking three margaritas and that's why he kissed me! I suppose I should be angry that his only motivation was alcohol but I don't. We both simply had too much to drink. I get off the bed and start toward the door. _I can rectify this situation,_ I think to myself. We were both drunk and one thing led to another. It may sound like I am in denial, but right now I don't care. I just want things to become normal between him and me again. I go down the hall toward Richard's room. My hand springs up ready to knock but then I hesitate. _What if he's asleep? Or taking a shower or… _I shake my head free of the doubting voice that is in my head.

"It's now or never." I whisper to myself and lightly tap on the door. I stand there for a minute or two, wondering if he even heard me. Before I talk myself in to going back to my room, Richard cracks the door open.

"Brianna." He says and opens the door fully, with a smile on his face. I see that Richard had just come out of the shower because his hair was still wet. But honestly, I cared more about the fact that he was half naked. He had the most amazing body, standing here before me with nothing on besides boxers. I didn't mean to look hard but I couldn't help but notice that they were Calvin Klein X boxers. Dear God they look gorgeous on Richard! He had the perfect V shape and a six pack; suddenly everything became very hot.

"Uh, Brianna?" Richard says, a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, can I talk to you?" I ask tearing my gaze away from him before my eyes could travel lower.

"Yeah sure, you want to come in?" He gestures into his lightly dimmed room.

"No, this won't take long, promise." I say, Richard crosses his arms; leaned against the door jam; and hooks his right leg behind his left. All the while, I watched as his muscles contrast and contract. His arms were strong and tan over his rock hard chest. It was then I noticed that Richard towered over me and had gotten physically bigger. He looked broad shouldered and confident.

"Shoot."

"Well, about what happened tonight, I'm sorry." I do not look at him when I say this but when he answered 'for what'.

The tone in his voice mad me look up at him.

"Because I feel that I crossed that line and we were both drunk so I—"

"Brianna," he cuts me off , I can see that his jaw tightened a bit as he said my name.

"I was not drunk, I knew what I did—"

"I know it was wrong because we're friends." I interrupt. Richard stands up straight and looks me deep in my eyes; my heart skips a beat as he stares down at me. Then he starts to walk toward me his expression is blank. I back up so he can pass, but he does not. Richard starts to corner me by placing both of his arms against the wall pinning me. We are so close together, that each time I inhale my chest touches his naked one. A surge of heat goes through out my body at the contact and the look that now paints his face scares me.

"Um, Richard?" He silences me with a kiss. He had the most amazing mouth and so I found myself leaning toward him. All the while he kissed me, his tongue teases my mouth open; I groaned. Then he slowly pulled away; we were both out of breath.

"See." He whispers in my ear, his warm breath tickled against my skin.

"Friends with benefits do though." Richard looks at me sharply.

"Yeah but I don't want just sex Brianna. I want you."

I could feel my heart skip a beat as he said this.

"I wanted you when we met, and I know you wanted me." I remain silent.

"I thought you would've known that already. I'm not as dense as you make me out to be. Even before you gave me the note in eighth grade, I already knew." His right arm slips from the wall to my hip; I felt like I would melt from his words and his touch.

"Richard." I say trying to find my voice. He looks down at me, his chocolate brown eyes seemed to be looking into my soul.

"I do want you, but—"

"But what?"

"Things are happening too fast and I'm confused."

I could see the hurt in his eyes as I said this. I take his hands away from me and slip from under him. I start to walk back to my room.

"I need time to think." I say without turning around and I left Richard standing in the hallway.

As I watched Brianna's retreating form I could to help but feel as though a knife had been driven through my heart. I return to my room and shut the door. I collapse on the bed suddenly drained. When I kissed her, I knew that she wanted me more than to just be "friends".

"Ugh, I'll never figure her out." I say to myself in defeat.

"I think I can help you." A voice in the corner.

I spring up from my bed in a defensive posture, scared out of my mind.

"Who's there?" I demand.

"Calm down," the figure comes closer, "it's just me." I reach fro the bed lamp and turn it on. To my disgust and horror I discover that it is just Jada.

"Ugh, what are you doing here and how'd you get in my room?" I reach for a shirt and put it on; damn this chick is a stalker.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that I can help you with Breezy."

Jada walks toward the bed and sits on the edge. _I'll have to remember to disinfect that spot later, _I think to myself.

"This isn't any of you business so why don't you please get out." On some level I knew I was being rude but I did not care. First off, because I don't like Jada and because… well I don't like her.

"Look, I don't like you and for some unfathomable reason Bri loves you and I know you love her—"My ears perk up at the word "love".

"Brianna loves me?" I ask. Being a guy I should be repulsed at the idea but I don't; I feel happy.

"God Richard you are so dense! Of course she does." I tune Jada out for a moment because all I could hear singing through my head was 'Brianna loves me".

"Excuse me!" Jada says, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Anyway, I can tell you what's up with Brianna." And with that Jada tells me Brianna's tale. She told me that Brianna's bastard of a father walked out on her and her mother and that she is not over the loss. Jada said that since her father left, Brianna was convinced that all men would leave her whenever she got too emotionally attached. And that this was the first of the many string of bad relationships. She told me about one douche bag that left her because she would not give her virginity; another was about a loser who dated Brianna for two weeks and dumped her after she had gotten him a gift for their anniversary. Jada told me of another that would've lasted if Brianna's so called 'friend' had not stolen him from her. From what I can gather, Brianna fell for losers; all of them. They are losers and idiots for letting a beautiful woman like Brianna go. I ball my fists in anger at the hurt and betrayal that Brianna had to go through. In my opinion, she is too sexy, intelligent, and good for any of the fuck-tards that Jada told me about. Nevertheless, I understand why Brianna is scared. She's afraid that if we got together, I would leave her like her loser ass father and douche bad ex-boyfriends. But I would never do that to her; unlike the others, I care for her deeply. It is only after when Jada leaves that I realize I love her. Jada said it but I needed to say it first. I turn out my light and lay on my bed in the darkness. Jada had also told me that Brianna wants someone who will be there for her and love her for herself. She also told me that Brianna is a virgin and will not defile her body until she is married. Brianna is old fashioned but I respect her because she respects herself. When she feels that the right person has come along, then and only then will she surrender her body. As many selfish thoughts I have had in my lifetime I think the most selfish one is wanting Brianna want me; like I want her. But for now Brianna needs her space. I slowly begin to drift asleep with thoughts of Brianna playing in my head.


End file.
